mitologiafandomcom_es-20200215-history
Nemed
[[Archivo:Myths_and_legends;_the_Celtic_race_(1910)_(14760452906).jpg|thumb|"Tuan vigila a Nemed", una ilustración de Tuán vigilando a los nemedianos llegando a Irlanda, por J. C. Leyendecker en Myth & Legends of the Celtic Race (1911) de T. W. Rolleston.]]Nemed o Nimeth (escritura moderna: Neimheadh) es un personaje de la mitología irlandesa medieval. Según el Lebor Gabála Érenn (compilado en el siglo XI), es el líder del tercer pueblo - es decir, después de Muintir Cessair y el Muintir Partholóin – en asentarse en Irlanda. Su gente son referidas como los Muintir Nemid (o Muintir Neimhidh, "pueblo de Nemed"), Clann Nemid (Clann Neimhidh, "descendencia de Nemed") o Nemedianos. Son descritos llegando 30 años después de que se extinguieran los Muintir Partholóin. Los Nemedianos también se extinguieron y/o dejaron Irlanda. Etimología La palabra nemed también significa "privilegiado" o "sagrado" en irlandés antiguo.Uraicecht Becc ("Little Primer") (transl. 1881). La raíz protocéltica reconstruida nemos significa "cielo". En las antiguas religiones célticas de Europa, un nemeton era un lugar de culto (incluyendo templos, santuarios y lugares sagrados naturales).John T. Koch, 2006. Celtic culture: a historical encyclopedia, Santa Barbara, California; ABC-CLIO p. 1350.Miranda Green, 1996. The Celtic World. Abdingdon, Oxfordshire; Routledge, p. 448.Ken Dowden, 2000, European Paganism: The Realities of Cult from Antiquity to the Middle Ages. Abdingdon, Oxfordshire; Routledge, p. 134. Se encuentran raíces similares en topónimos de la Europa céltica, desde España a Escocia a Galacia (actual Turquía), incluyendo el nombre de la tribu Nemetes de la zona central del Rin y su diosa Nemetona. En la mitología irlandesa se menciona a otro Nemed, llamado Nemed mac Nama, que pudo o no ser el mismo que el Nemed mencionado en LGE. Este Nemed se describe como un famoso rey guerrero que crió a dos caballos con el pueblo feérico de Sid Ercmon. Cuando los caballos fueron liberados de los Sid, un torrente llamado Uanob ("Río Espuma") o Oin Aub les persiguió de los Swid y cubrió toda la tierra de espuma durante un año. Cúchulainn se refirió a este río: "Sobre la espuma de los dos caballos de Emaim he llegado".http://www.ucc.ie/celt/published/T106500D/index.html Relatos tradicionales Según el Lebor Gabála, Nemed, como aquellos que se asentaron en Irlanda antes que él, tenían una genealogía que llegaba hasta el Noé bíblico. Nemed era el hijo de Agnoman de Escitia, el hijo de Piamp, hijo de Tait, hijo de Sera, hijo de Sru, hijo de Esru, hijo de Friamaint, hijo de Fathochta, hijo de Magog, hijo de Jafet, uno de los hijos de Noé. Según otros mitos, Nemed descendía del hijo de Partolón, llamado Agla, en las regiones orientales.Kisma Reidling, Faery-Faith Traditional Wisdom, Codex 1, 2004. Irlanda había estado inhabitada desde que los Muintir Partholóin murieron por enfermedad. Los Muintir Nemid partieron del mar Caspio con 44 barcos, pero tras año y medio de travesía, el único barco en alcanzar Irlanda fue el de Nemed. A bordo también estaba su esposa Macha, sus cuatro hijos jefes (Starn, Iarbonel, Annind y Fergus "Marea Roja), entre otros. Su esposa Macha muere doce días tras llegar y es enterrada en Ard Mhacha (Armagh). Se dan dos fechas distintas para la llegada de Muintir Nemid: 2350 a.C. según los Anales de los cuatro maestros, o 1731 a.C. en la cronología de Seathrún Céitinn. En la época de Nemed surgen cuatro lagos del suelo, incluyendo el Loch Annind, que surgió cuando se cavó la tumba de Annind. Los otros tres lagos fueron Loch Cál en Uí Nialláin, Loch Munremair en Luigne y Loch Dairbrech en Mide. Los Muintir Nemid despejaron doce llanuras: Mag Cera, Mag Eba, Mag Cuile Tolaid y Mag Luirg en Connacht; Mag Seired en Tethbae; Mag Tochair en Tír Eogain; Mag Selmne en Dál nAraidi; Mag Macha en Airgíalla; Mag Muirthemne en Brega; Mag Bernsa en Leinster; Leccmag y Mag Moda en Munster. También construyeron dos fuertes reales: Ráth CHimbaith en Semne y Ráth CHindeich en Uí Nialláin. Ráth Chindeich se fue cavado en un dái por Boc, Roboc, Ruibne y ROtan, los cuatro hijos de Matan Munremar. Nemed los mata antes del alba de la siguiente mañana. Nemed gana cuatro batallas contra los misteriosos fomorianos. Los académicos modernos creen que los fomorianos eran un grupo de deidades que representaban las fuerzas destructivas de la naturaleza; personificaciones del caos, oscuridad, muerte, plaga y sequía.MacCulloch, John Arnott. The Religion of the Ancient Celts. The Floating Press, 2009. pp.80, 89, 91Smyth, Daragh. A Guide to Irish Mythology. Irish Academic Press, 1996. p.74 Estas batallas son en Ros Fraechain (en el que son asesinados los reyes fomorianos Gann y SegannSeñalar que también hay dos reyes Fir Bolg llamados Gann y Sengann), en Badbgna en Connacht, en Cnamros en Leinster (en el que Artur, primogénito de Nemed, muere) y en Murbolg en Dál Riata (Donde el fomoriano Conand mata a su hijo Starn). Sin embargo, nueve años después de llegar a Irlanda, Nemed muere enfermo junto con tres mil miembros de su pueblo. Es enterrado en la colina de Ard Nemid en la Gran Isla de Cork Harbour. El resto de Muintir Nemid son oprimidos por los fomorianos Morc y Conand, que viven en la torre Conand, en una isla cercana a la costa. Cada Samhain deben entregar a dos tercios de sus hijos, su maíz y su leche a los fomorianos. Este tributo que están obligados a pagar los nemedianos puede ser "un ténue recuerdo del sacrificio ofrecido al principio del invierno, cuando los poderes de la oscuridad y la plaga estaban en el ascendente".MacCulloch, p.80 Tras muchos años, los Muintir Nemid se rebelan contra los fomorianos y atacan la torre de Conand con 60 000 guerreros, repartidos equitativamente entre el mar y la tierra, derrotando a Conand. Morc ataca entonces, matando a casi todos los nemedianos en una ola de marea. Solo escapa un barco de treinta hombres. Algunos van "al norte del mundo", otros van a Bretaña y se convierten en ancestros de todos los británicos, y algunos van al sur a Grecia. La isla se quedaría vacía de nuevo durante otros 200 años. La Historia Brittonum - qu es anterior que el Lebor Gabála - dice que solo hubo tres asentamientos en Irlanda, siendo los nemedianos los segundos. Nos cuenta que los nemedianos vinieron de Iberia y permanecieron durante muchos años en Irlanda, pero volvieron a Iberia. El Lebor Gabála aumenta el número de asentamientos a seis y convierte a los nemedianos en el tercer grupo. El número pudo haber aumentado a seis para coincidir con las "Seis edades del mundo".Sjoestedt, Marie-Louise (1949). Celtic Gods and Heroes. Dover Publications, 2000. p.3 La Historia Brittonum también menciona a colonos ahogándose mientras intentan atacar una torre en el mar. Sin embargo, en la Historia Brittonum son los milesianos quienes atacan la torre que está hecha de cristal.Carey, John. [http://www.ucc.ie/academic/smg/CDI/PDFs_articles/JCarey_QuigginPamphletsI.pdf The Irish National Origin-Legend: Synthetic Pseudohistory]. University of Cambridge, 1994. pp.5-6 Referencias Bibliografía * * * * Categoría:Mitología Irlandesa